1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on a fuel injection valve for internal combustion engines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one such fuel injection valve, known from German Published, Nonexamined Patent Application DE 196 08 575 A1, a valve body is axially braced against a valve retaining body with a tightening nut, with the interposition of a shim. In the valve body, a bore is embodied, in which a pistonlike valve member is disposed that is axially movable counter to a closing force. On the end of the valve member toward the combustion chamber, a valve sealing face is embodied on the valve member; this face cooperates with a valve seat embodied on the end toward the combustion chamber of the bore, so that the valve member, as a result of an opening stroke motion counter to a closing force, opens at least one injection opening. An inlet bore is embodied in the valve retaining body, shim and valve body, and through this bore fuel at high pressure reaches as far as the valve seat and, when the fuel injection valve is opened, is injected through the injection openings into the combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine.
A hollow chamber is embodied centrally in the valve retaining body, and a prestressed spring is disposed in the hollow chamber. The spring is braced, toward the combustion chamber, on a valve plate joined to the valve member and thus generates the closing force on the valve member. The inlet conduit extends in the wall of the spring chamber and parallel to it. The result, in the known fuel injection valves, is the disadvantage that if the valve retaining body has a slender design, the wall of the inlet conduit must not drop below a certain wall thickness, if it is to be able to withstand the fuel pressure. Hence there is a limit to making the valve retaining body any slenderer or increasing the fuel pressure in the inlet conduit, and with the construction known thus far it has not been possible to go below this limit.